


Take Care of Him

by k_lynn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, GETS FLUFFY, M/M, Malec, conversations happen, starts deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_lynn/pseuds/k_lynn
Summary: Magnus gets a phone call from the last person he expected.





	Take Care of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what to say about this one, other than I wanted Magnus and Maryse to have a conversation. 
> 
> I have complicated feelings about Maryse, only because she reminds me a little of my own father. I do, however, like the small steps they have her take in the show. Like any progress toward betterment, it doesn't happen overnight. That being said, this doesn't paint her in the best light. I'd like to think she's working on it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I have only seen the show, so this is entirely based on that.

Magnus’s phone rang with an unknown number. That in itself was not unusual. Magnus’ services were a word of mouth sort of deal. So he wiped his hands and answered. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Magnus Bane. This is Maryse Lightwood.”

 

And they had wandered into the realm of unusual. He had no illusions this was a social call, as Maryse made her dislike of him fairly obvious under the veneer of civility she put up for Alec’s sake. There were only a small number of reasons she would contact him and none of them were good. Fear clutched at him for a second, a split second of panic that something had happened to Alec, something so sudden or disastrous that no one could call him.

 

“Alec. Is he-”

 

“Alec is fine, Mr. Bane.”

 

So it was Mr. Bane now was it? He'd noticed something about his lover’s mother. She had distinct tells when she was trying to distance either herself or Alec from him and his shameful Downworlder ways. Calling him Mr. Bane was one of them.

 

“Please, Maryse,” Magnus said smoothly, now that the fear had ebbed and he could breathe again. “Call me Magnus. We're practically family.”

 

He got a certain amount of petty amusement at the way her voice tightened at that. “Yes. Well.” She paused for a moment, long enough for Magnus to wonder if she’d hung up. Then she spoke again. “I'd like you to come and get my son.”

 

“I'm sorry… What?”

 

Of the list of possible things Magnus had expected Maryse to say, that was not even on the very distant end. In fact, if someone told him a year ago _Maryse_ _Lightwood_ would be calling him and asking him to take her son, he would have had serious concerns for their sanity. 

 

“We've had a rise in demon activity recently, as I'm sure you're aware, and it's been stressful for my son. He's led four missions in the last two days, I don't think he's slept and he hasn't eaten today.” She sounded an odd mix of proud and worried, and Magnus once again decided that there were certain things about the Lightwoods he would never understand. “I want you to come get Alec. Take him home, get him to eat something, to sleep. He takes on too much.”

 

“Oh, I know,” Magnus replied. He was still having some trouble wrapping his head around this request. 

 

Maryse seemed to realize this. “I know we don't see eye to eye, Magnus. I don't altogether approve of your relationship with Alec. And it's not because you're a man, not even completely because you're a Downworlder.”

 

Magnus couldn't keep back the scoff at that. 

 

“You can't change what you are, any more than Alec can. Or I can.” Maryse sighed. “I know Alec loves you. You make him happy. But I'm a mother, Magnus. Alec is my first born. He is special. But he is a man, and he has made it abundantly clear that he’s made his choice. I can accept that, but even you have to know this makes Alec’s life harder.”

 

Magnus could give her that point. Shadowhunters weren't known for their openmindedness. Alec was young and in a position of authority. He would have to work twice as hard to prove himself. 

 

“Alec’s name might carry some weight, but there are certain people who believe Alec has turned his back on his birthright to become a Downworlder’s whore.”

 

Magnus’ hand slashed out and his magic crackled from his fingers, shattering a lamp across the room.

 

“I can assure you, Maryse, if it was said within my hearing, it would not be said twice.” 

 

“Just don’t kill anyone.” 

 

Magnus could almost,  _ almost _ , imagine he heard amusement in her tone, and for just a second, he liked Maryse, just a little. It seemed they had come to an understanding, which was more than he would have expected, if he’d expected anything from Alec’s rigid, traditional mother. 

 

“I understand your concerns, Maryse,” Magnus replied. “But Alec is strong and capable and the bravest man I've ever met.” He should leave this conversation here, but Magnus had never been one to shy away away from saying what he thought. “If you were that concerned with how difficult things are for Alec, perhaps you'd spend a little more time supporting him and less time worrying about what he can do for you.”

 

There was a beat of silence and Magnus could almost feel the chill. 

 

“One could say the same of you,” Maryse said.

 

“I know you think that,” Magnus replied smoothly. Of course she would assume some underlying reason for his relationship with Alec. It did not surprise him, but he was a little disappointed. He couldn't change anyone’s mind, so as long as Alec knew his motives then no one else mattered. 

 

Again, neither of them spoke for a long moment and then Maryse sighed. “Maybe you're right." Add that to the not even on the distant end of Things Magnus Expected to Hear from Maryse Lightwood. "I didn't call you to argue, Magnus.”

 

“You want me to look after Alec,” Magnus said. “I will leave now. I appreciate the call. Lovely speaking with you, Maryse.”

 

He hung up before he could pick more fights, as much as he'd like to give her a piece of his mind. Whether her mindset was changing or not, the things she said directly affected Alec, and that affected him. But he'd said what he needed to say, the rest was up to her. 

 

It took him no time to portal to the Institute. He walked in the front door, despite the looks he got. Most were indifferent, even mildly curious, but he didn't miss the openly hostile ones.

 

Magnus ignored them all. 

 

Isabelle met him in the entry, her smile big and relieved. “Good, you're here. Can you talk some sense into Alec? He tried to go out again. Jace had to physically stop him. He looks like he’s about to fall over.”

 

Magnus gave her a pragmatic smile. “I will do what I can.”

 

She followed him, watching him curiously. “Did Jace call you?”

 

“Not exactly,” Magnus hedged, not bothering to knock before he let himself into Alec’s office. Isabelle didn't follow him. 

 

Alec looked a second from snapping at whoever had dared disturb him, until he saw Magnus and his face transformed to horror so comically Magnus had to fight a laugh. He leaned back against the door, watching him work through it.

 

“Did we have plans?” Alec immediately moved to Magnus, settling easily into his space and pressing a sweet kiss to his mouth. “Did I miss plans?”

 

Magnus smoothed Alec’s hair affectionately. “No plans. Your mother called me.”

 

Anger bloomed across his expression this time. “Did she say something? I'll talk to her--”

 

“Alexander, darling,” Magnus shushed him with another kiss, “She was worried about you.” He fussed with Alec’s shirt, smoothing his hands down his chest. “And seeing you, I understand why.”

 

Alec pouted at him. “Should I be insulted?”

 

Magnus laughed with a little shake of his head. “No matter what you look like, you will be beautiful to me.” He ran his hands up his arms. “But I will say, I take issue with this blatant neglect of the man I love.” 

 

Alec looked caught between smiling and frowning, but when Magnus cupped his face he nuzzled his palm.

 

“When was the last time you ate, love?” Magnus asked.

 

Alec opened his mouth, closed it, his expression darkening.

 

“Slept?” 

 

“I got a couple hours last night,” Alec said almost defensively.

 

“Alexander.” Magnus stared Alec down until he looked away sheepishly. “Come home with me.” It wasn't a request. “I'll conjure that soup from Tuscany you like so much and then you'll sleep for a few hours.”

 

Alec opened his mouth to argue, but Magnus pulled him into a kiss that had Alec folding against him, trapping him between the satisfying weight of him and the door. Even when they parted, Alec just pressed his face into Magnus’ neck and sighed, all the tension seeping from the line of his shoulders. 

 

Magnus stroked his hair and smiled a little. His foolish, brave, selfless Shadowhunter, who took on the weight of the world, because it never even occurred to him to do anything else. What was he going to do with him?

 

“After you've rested, I'll come back with you and help you deal with this demon problem.”

 

“I didn't want to bother you,” Alec said, muffled from where he was still hiding his face against Magnus’ neck.

 

Magnus sighed, taking Alec’s chin to force him to look at him. “Alexander. Darling, even when I want to strangle you for not taking care of yourself, you are never a bother to me.”

 

Alec glanced away, his brows furrowing, and then he nodded, meeting Magnus’ gaze once more. “I love you.”

 

Magnus hummed. “I love you too, darling.”

 

“Even when you want to strangle me?” Alec’s lips quirked into that little crooked grin that made Magnus fall for him a little deeper, every time he saw it. 

 

Magnus sighed a laugh and stroked Alec’s cheek. “Yes, even then.” 

 

Alec took his hand, brushing a kiss over his knuckles. “Okay,” he said. “Let's go.”

 

“Thank you for not being difficult and making me use force,” Magnus said, smiling a little that Alec lowered but did not release his hand.

 

That grin came back, edged with teasing. “Force is okay.”

 

Magnus laughed, tugging Alec up against his side. “I don't think you have the energy for that. Later after you've rested and you won't fall asleep on me.”

 

Alec flushed prettily and gave him a half hearted glare. “That happened one time.” 

 

Magnus chuckled, “Yes, and it was memorable. You fell asleep  _ on me _ . I had to use magic to move you. You are heavy.”

 

Alec pulled back in mock offense, “Are you calling me fat now?”

 

“Never,” Magnus said, feigning horror at the very thought. “As if there is a spare ounce of fat anywhere on you. Except perhaps here,” he squeezed Alec’s ass and watched him laugh and twist away. He loved seeing him laugh. He didn't do it nearly enough recently. 

 

Alec leaned heavily against him for a moment, stifling a yawn against his shoulder and then he stood tall, the mantle of Head of the Institute falling over him with the ease of someone who knew it was not only his duty, but his privilege. 

 

Magnus had always respected that about Alec. He never treated any responsibility he was given like his right. He understood the weight of what he took on, and he worked to be worthy of it. Alec had the makings to be a revolutionary, a great leader. Magnus would do anything he could to make sure Alec never met the fate of so many young free thinking people before him. As long as Magnus lived, he would never see him become a martyr.

 

Alec paused as they started to leave, and glanced sidelong at Magnus. “My mother really called you?”

 

Magnus hummed, “I was as surprised as you.” 

 

Alec made a contemplative sound and walked out, falling in step beside Magnus. Magnus could almost see him storing that away for further review, and Magnus was glad for that. Alec was too exhausted for something like that to turn over in his head endlessly right now. When he’d rested, they’d talk about that if he wanted to. 

 

“Let’s go home, Alexander,” Magnus said, running a hand down his arm.

 

Alec nodded, quirking a tired smile at him, “Yeah. Let’s.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
